


【盾冬】Event

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Masturbation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>看到某张冬看着盾撸的P图突发的短篇……</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】Event

资产注视着男人的背影。

金色的短发在安全屋堆积灰尘的空气中格外耀眼，男人穿着便装，脱掉外套之后背部肌肉在灰色T恤上勾勒出强健有力的曲线，他低着头，半弯下腰，正专心致志检查壁柜后面是否可能有窃听装置。

资产注视着他的头发——他背部和手臂的肌肉——他的腰——腰线部分露出来的皮肤——他的臀部——令人着迷的臀部。

资产不知道自己为何正如此专注地看着这个男人，美国队长，他曾经的任务——现在已经不是他的任务了，从男人说出那个词时开始，有一个故障在资产身上发生了。

因此资产此刻坐在这里，红发女人提供的安全屋，他半躺在破旧的沙发上，四肢摊开，肌肉放松，眼神空洞。切入二级待机模式，有个声音在他脑子里说，一个内置命令，系统判断他在这个男人身边是安全的，不需要战斗，应该待机以节省能耗。

也许能耗很大，他模模糊糊地想，内置系统没法精确判断出剩余能量的百分比，他今天先跟这个男人和红发女人打了一场，又和这个男人联手从特战队员的包围中杀出一条路来，两处四级损伤、一处三级损伤，受损轻微，可以自行愈合，但也许是因为长时间的战斗和失血，他开始感到干渴。

资产舔了一下嘴唇。

干渴、燥热。

他意识到这是一个事件。

这个事件通常不在待机模式下发生，娱乐模式和固定的刺激下、以及一个稳定的长时间的睡眠模式结束后，他有时候会遭遇它，但在此刻，注视着男人的背影，这个事件被唤起的体验让资产感到新奇。

热、呼吸急促、胀痛、肌肉紧张。他瞪大了眼睛看着男人移动的背影，呼吸声开始变得粗重，右手解开自己的裤子，将冰冷的金属手指伸进去。

他有对应这一事件的内置程序。方法是多样的，冷冻、药物、申请协助、以及自行处理。他还不熟悉这个男人，有些管理员厌恶他的协助申请，在不明白管理员的偏好之前，自行处理事件应当是优先选项。

他能做这个，冰冷和适当的疼痛，金属手指可以让他很快地完成。但这一次似乎不同，金属的凉意在皮肤上快速地移动着，他的目光贪婪地追着男人的背影，他肌肉的曲线，他后腰的颜色，他衣服上浸湿的汗水——

事件在推进着。

他的呼吸变得激烈了，发出清晰可闻的喘息声。男人像是听见了那声音，背影僵了一下，快速地直起身来。

“Bucky？你没事……”

他正在转过身来看向他——

（“看看这清纯下流的眼睛！说吧宝贝，你要什么？”）

资产剧烈地喘息着，咬着嘴唇，事件反应浸湿了他绿色的眼睛，他颤抖着张开嘴——他多么希望男人现在看着他。

“……Steve。”

 

END.


End file.
